


heartwarming feelings

by midohajis



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, midohaji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midohajis/pseuds/midohajis
Summary: midori and hajime graduated from yumenosaki and are now living together in an apartment as roommates. midori has always had a bit of a crush for hajime, never saying anything though. it’s three days from christmas and hajime has fallen sick, midori has to take care of him while also figuring out what gift to get him.
Relationships: Shino Hajime/Takamine Midori
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IVE NEVER WRITTEN A FIC THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING IM SORRY also i wrote most of this at 3 am so i didn’t check for any spelling errors also tysm to my friend shay for giving me this acc so i wouldn’t have to wait a day ilysm this fic is for u <3

after hajime and midori had graduated from yumenosaki, they decided to live together. they both had a very kind relationship, midori could admit that he could respect hajime being such a hard worker for being so tiny.

midori always thought of himself as not the best and unworthy or being unable to have the strength to get up and work, but after spending time with hajime and letting him speak about his personal life and the reason he works, he has felt motivated to work. chiaki was very surprised by midori’s sudden rise in motivation on cooperating and trying his best, of course midori needed time to get used to genuinely trying in his idol unit, but chiaki and his unit mates noticed the change and were happy to see him getting up and trying his best, even if it took time.

midori had started to offer hajime help in his jobs, hajime would usually feel bad for making others help him in work since he’s so used to doing work solo but he would let him lend a hand and they’d talk about anything while they worked.

though midori started to get certain feelings. feelings he has never had before, an overwhelming sense of happiness and warmth. after a year of helping hajime with his work and spending time with him, he started to get nervous and brushy around hajime. hajime would always mistake the sweat on midori’s face as just him running out of breath easily, but it wasn’t from that.

sometimes hajime would giggle at midori fumbling over things trying to do work, but that’s because midori was thinking about *him.*

midori managed to go through the two years they went to school together as just friends, well he didn’t even know what he was feeling was true. so he stayed silent about it.

once they were finally graduated out of school, they planned to live together and help each other out.

midori’s eyes fluttered open slowly, barely waking up from his sleep. it was winter time so the sun wasn’t out as much, letting his eyes adjust quickly to the gray room.

he slowly got up and went to use the restroom to get himself prepared for the day. grabbing his toothbrush to brush his teeth, he stared at himself in the reflection. he had eyebags and his hair was a mess, he doesn’t know how hajime could work so much and manage to get a better sleep than him, as hajime didn’t have any eyebags. sometimes hajime would get them, and midori would lightly suggest to him about taking care of himself, but how could he say that to hajime when he himself doesn’t take too much care of himself now?

after midori was done with the restroom he walked out to the kitchen, which hajime was already there.

hajime turned his head around and saw midori slumping over to go sit down, “ah, takamine-kun~! good morning~” he said happily while walking to the table to put his breakfast down.

midori said good morning back in a low voice, hajime could barely hear him. but hajime knows midori isn’t exactly a morning person.

once they both had started to get to eating, midori was staring at the placemats thinking of how he should go about christmas, he’s not sure what to get hajime as hajime never asks for anything. it would be a bit hard for him to figure out something, especially since christmas is just three days away, how could he let a christmas present for hajime slip by him so much?

“takamine-kun~ do you have any plans for christmas~?” hajime asked with his cute regular calm face, it made midori’s brain turn into scrambled eggs...

“eh-? me?-uhhm... n-no i don’t think i have anything going on.. do you?” he answered sheepishly, he didn’t mean to fumble over his words or stutter, it was always apart of him. he’s apologized about it to hajime before but hajime is very understanding, yet he still feels embarrassed and awkward about it...

hajime went to cover his mouth with his hand, he giggled. “ehehe i won’t have any plans either.. say~ why don’t we watch a movie and make food for ourselves for christmas~? we can invite our friends too~”

midori lifted his head up to answer hajime but once he saw hajimes face, he immediately looked back down. hajimes face was practically glowing of happiness, at the thought of spending time with his dear friends.

though hajime took this gesture as a mistake, “oh! do you not want that? we don’t have to do that if you don’t want t-“

“no!— let’s.. let’s do it!!” midori shot his face back up, his face all red.

hajime stared blankly at him, a bit shocked. “o-oh okay! i’ll tell the others in a bit~”

they both then ate their breakfast, midori not trying to start up another conversation after accidentally giving wrong body language making him feel bad.

it was nighttime now, midori laid on the couch, on his phone looking through plushies to buy. he finished work already and usually hajime would come home 30 minutes after midori came home, but this time it took an hour.

midori moved his eyes to the time on his phone, realizing it’s been more than 30 minutes. he went to open his messages to ask hajime if he’s okay when suddenly he heard jumbling on the lock of the door.

hajime walked in, looking very exhausted.

midori got up from his seat to go greet hajime.

“shino-kun.. are you alright?”

“...”

“such a long day.. i feel—“

hajime nearly fell to the floor until midori barely caught him before he could get hurt. he put his hand up to feel hajimes forehead.

it was too warm.

“are you sick? were you working outside of the flower shop?”

“ehe... yeah..”

“you should call out of work tomorrow, you can’t go.”

“eh..? but-i”

midori wrapped his arms around hajime, “please don’t make excuses.”

he felt his whole body heat up, totally regretting what he just did. he hoped hajime wouldn’t feel how warm and also how hesitant he was.

“... okay, i won’t.. i’ll stay tomorrow.”

“thank you. do you need help to your room?”

“uhm..maybe a bit, can you get my bag please..”

midori grabbed hajimes bag, he put the strap over his shoulder and helped him up, walking him to his room to rest.

once he got to his room, he placed his bag on the hook at the back of his door and looked over at hajime going to get in a different set of clothes.

“i’m gonna go bring you some tea and a rag..”

hajime gave a small “okay” before midori went and closed the door behind him, going to the kitchen. he set water in the kettle and started to heat it up, then grabbed a rag to rinse it in water for hajimes head.

he walked back to hajimes door with the rag, knocking on it before hajime answered to come in.

hajimes room was very calming and sweet to be in, he had cute fairy lights, scented candles, and small pots of plants or flowers.

he walked towards hajime, who was in bed with his eyes already closed, he was so exhausted.

he placed the rag over hajimes head, looking at his face and admiring how he looked when resting. almost about to brush his hand against hajimes cheek when hajime opened his eyes slightly from the damp rag on his forehead.

“mm..? thank you.”

midori immediately took his hand back and gave a slight nod before going back to the kitchen to get his tea ready, feeling very embarrassed...

once midori had finished the tea he placed the cup on a small white plate with blue floral designs, he also got rice in a small bowl to bring to hajime since he figured he hadn’t eaten at all.

“hey— uh here’s your tea and some rice... you haven’t eaten much today, right?-“ he asked while quietly setting the bowl and plate down on the little nightstand next to hajimes bed.

“oh.. i haven’t ehe~ thank you for this, takamine-kun~”

hajime slowly sat up from his bed, reaching for the bowl of rice.

“yeah.... if you need anything else, you can call me and i’ll help.”

before hajime could grab the bowl, he instead looked at midori and opened his arms out, gesturing for a hug.

he hesitated but leaned down a bit to hug hajime, he always hated how tall he was.. with how short hajime was, he felt awkward about the hug but he felt warm and happy after it.

“you should go rest too~ takamine-kun deserves a nice rest tonight~”

“yeah, i will.”

“goodnight~ sleep well~”

“... you too- goodnight..”

and with that, midori let go of his friend and went to his own room.

midori went to go change and brush his teeth, he didn’t have work for the rest of the week. he managed to convince his boss to let him have a week for himself so he could help his friend and spend time with his “family” for christmas, when really he had no plans and just wanted to spend time with hajime if he was free.

hajime though, rarely took breaks from work unless he was really sick or an emergency had happened. he had work the day before christmas, he couldn’t imagine how many people there were at the stores.. thinking how much work the employees had. it hurt his head just thinking about it.

he laid on his bed, hugging his strawberry plush while staring at the wall. still wondering what would hajime like as a gift. he tried to think, maybe he’d just wait until tomorrow to go to the small shops near them to see if he’d find anything, anything that he thinks hajime would like.

eventually, his eyes felt heavy and he drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rabbit. that’s it that’s the summary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGRHHH this entire fic is for u shay i hope u know that also i did not check for any spelling errors like always so if there’s a mistake IGNORE IT I DONT WANNA KNOW 💔

hajime woke up, feeling something a bit warm brushing against his cheek, he slowly opened his eyes, staring at the tall boy who was stroking his cheek.

“takamine-kun~”

midori was so spaced out he didn’t realize hajime was awake, but hearing him call his name caused him to jump back.

“ee—! you’re awake!”

hajime just giggled, like he always did when he found midori being cute. thinking back on midori stroking his cheek, his hands were always cold but they were a bit warm. it felt nice, and very calming.. he felt his heart flutter almost, his cheeks grew a bit pink as well as his ears.

“uhm.. rice is the only thing i could get for you again, i’m sorry.”

hajime could sense that midori was obviously embarrassed and ashamed of not being able to cook much foods besides rice, but he’s just grateful to have midori try and take care of him.

“no it’s okay.. i like your rice~”

midori still felt bad, but happy that hajime liked his lame rice.

“yeaah.. i’m gonna go to the store now i need to get some things, medicine and stuff..”

“wait! takamine-kuunn~ what you did earlier, it was nice..~”

midori’s face immediately flushed, he quickly shut the door behind him while saying goodbye.

hajime liked teasing him, in a light hearted way of course. he’d never want to hurt his feelings, he liked midori getting awkward and fidgety, he thought it was cute.

midori practically sprinted away from the place, so embarrassed.. he loves hajime but his teasing would cause him to just freeze up and immediately find a way to leave the situation. he can’t handle being so awkward.. he felt bad for just leaving hajime, but he’ll make it up to him with his gift. if he can even find one..

midori thought of something cute, so probably the.. toy shop? hajime liked anything cute, he’s sure he can find a little plush for him.

he walked in, unsure where to start. he figures a little animal plush would be cute, a tiny one he can attach to something.

maybe hajime would like a little elephant? or a duck? maybe a kitten..?

he glanced over and viewed a small bunny keychain, grabbing it and quickly heading to the cashier to purchase it. he wanted to be as fast as he could with getting a gift because he wanted to spend the day with hajime.

once he was walking out of the shop, he noticed a new place. it seemed to be a new shop, why not walk in?

when he entered he saw hamsters, guinea pigs, birds, and a little rabbit.

“hii~”

midori saw his unit member, kanata who seemed to be wearing an employee kind of outfit. he was happy to see him, but showing that kind of emotion is a bit hard for him, so all he did was sigh and answer back

“you work here..?”

“mhm~ pet store! we’re getting fish in the next few days.. puuka~”

he seemed to be daydreaming of fish and water again, like always..

“is it just you?”

“no, kaoru and souma are in the back arguing~”

“uhm.. is it just you three who work here?”

“mhm~”

he was surprised that the three of them managed to start a small pet store, but once he went to look around, he went to the rabbit near the end of the store.

“hey, how much is this one?”

he didn’t even think of how much work it would take or how expensive raising a rabbit would be, he just fell in love with the thought of this rabbit being hajimes pet.

“hm? oh i’m not sure~ you can take her!”

“!?”

kanata quickly grabbed a carrier and blanket for the rabbit, handing it to midori.

“but-“

“i hope you like your new pet~ what are you gonna name her~? i think starfish would be a cute name~ pukaa~”

“huh?”

“kanata-kun what are you doing..?!”

midori was outside the pet store with a carrier, the rabbit inside.

kaoru walked back and noticed kanata giving away the rabbit for free, kaoru ended up telling him the real price for the rabbit while souma stared at it with sticking his finger inside the cage for it to sniff.

now midori had a rabbit and had no idea how to get it to the apartment without hajime noticing.

he hoped that hajime would be in his room, either resting or doing some sort of activity to keep him from turning sad while sick.

thinking about all the different reactions that his dear friend would have. it made him turn blushy and was gonna be the only thing on his mind a lot. he’d figure he put the rabbit home to drop off and go back out to get stuff for it.

once he made it back to his apartment he quietly opened the door, the rabbit fumbled around the cage rattling it. he hushed for it to be more quiet but as if that’d stop the noise.

when he made it to his room, opening it and walking inside, almost halfway through closing his door, he heard hajime call out for him. it startled him causing the door to shut awfully loud.

“w-wait! give me a minute!”

midori quickly took the cage to his bathroom, letting the rabbit go. he quietly shut the bathroom door. he had a bathroom in his room thankfully, so he wouldn’t have the rabbit leaving it’s work on his carpet.. he placed the bunny keychain in his drawer, then walked out of his room, going to hajimes room.

“you called..?”

hajimes eyes lit up

“mhm! look~”

he raised up an origami of a swan

“wow.. that’s really nice”

he regret everything he said. he’s real bad at giving compliments, hajime knew that though of course.

“where did you go~”

“oh.. some shops but got nothing, there wasn’t much.”

“oh okay~ i was about to take a nap, my head hurts just a bit but i think i am getting better..”

“alright, do you want any berries or anything? i’m gonna make some before i went back to the store, i need a new... toothbrush.”

“if it’s no trouble at all then yes~!”

midori smiled, scratching his neck a bit before going to the kitchen to make two small bowls.

walking back to his room first, he opened the bathroom door and placed the bowl next to the shower, then having another bowl to put water into and place next to the bowl of food.

rushing to take hajime his berries, gently closing the bathroom and going to hajimes room.

“here’s— your berries” he placed the bowl next to hajime on his nightstand, quickly running to the door to leave.

“bye-!”

“hm..? bye bye..~”

being a bit shocked that midori left in a rush it seemed, maybe midori really needed that toothbrush..?

once midori had finished grabbing everything that was needed for a rabbit, he came back home tired. it was dark and he just wanted to spend a bit of time with hajime.

walking in, he saw hajime on the couch, trying to pick out a movie to watch.

“takamine-kun you’re back~”

he eyed all the two big bags midori had, questioning how going to get a toothbrush could end up in two bags of random stuff..?

midori noticed this, he just said it was plushies. hajime nodded and went back to searching for a movie.

midori made it to the bathroom. setting everything up for the rabbit, surprisingly the rabbit hadn’t left any remains. it took awhile, but he had his bathroom set for the rabbit to stay in for the rest of the night.

he walked back out to the living room, seeing hajime was heavily watching some sort of romance movie.

“takamine-kun, if you want to relax a bit because you’ve been seeming very fidgety, would you like to watch a movie with me~?”

midori froze, him watching a romance movie with hajime? it sounded so.. strange but he just wanted to spend time with hajime and do whatever he would like.

“yeah.. sure, do you wanna make dinner first.? and eat while we watch..”

hajime jumped up, pausing the movie, he seemed to like that idea a lot. while hajime made them dinner, midori grabbed a blanket and tried to set the couch to be more cozy. he placed a table in front of it, where their food would be.

after finishing everything and finally starting the movie, midori couldn’t help but be so flushed by how hajime constantly made comments about how he loves the idea of love and romance, hoping that one day he’d get a partner and be called sweet pet names.. the one he adored the most was princess.

it was cute watching hajime be so passionate and so happy to talk about romance. he thought of how he would confess to hajime. he planned on christmas to take hajime away for a minute from the others and confess, hopefully he’ll accept his feelings.. and if hajime didn’t, it would be awkward to give him a pet rabbit, wouldn’t it.. but he wouldn’t want to think of that.

when the movie was over, hajime had fallen asleep. midori stared at him, nervous on what to do. he just placed the rest of the blanket onto hajime, and went to clean up quietly. he turned off the tv and went back to turn to hajime. he debated just letting him sleep on the couch or picking him up to his room. hajime was light, he could pick him up..

he decided to pick hajime up, he was real cute and so peaceful to look at.. he creaked open hajimes door and payed him on the bed, covering him under his sheets. he heard hajime grumble a bit, reaching to midori’s hand and placing it on his chest.

“goodnight takamine-kun, i love you”

midori’s face turned so red he felt like his heart jumped out of him.

“goodnight shino-kun. i love you too..”

hajime let go of his hand. he was probably too exhausted to think and just said that. but he went to his own room. he went to check up on the rabbit and then go to sleep.

just tomorrow and then the next day.. he’ll confess to hajime.


End file.
